<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lean by UPlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134045">Lean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover'>UPlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Help, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, events, tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Richie return from a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is it okay if I lean on you?” Eddie asked tiredly. As the doctor said, the pain medication would make him tired. And his injury prevented him from doing the easiest tasks.</p><p>Just feeling Eddie’s body against his sent butterflies through Richie’s stomach. He loved Eddie’s touch. They were the only ones in the elevator. He was so glad Eddie accepted the offer to come to his first outing. Hesitant at first, Eddie was happy to get out of the house.</p><p>“Course Eds,” Richie smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist to help support him. “Did you have fun tonight?”</p><p>Tiredly, Eddie managed a smile. “Yes.”</p><p>Finally, the elevator opened to their floor. They walked together, holding hands. “Glad we got to share our first dance tonight.”</p><p>Eddie was so tired that Richie picked him up, placing him into the bed, making him comfortable.</p><p>“Thanks for talking me into going.” Eddie just barely opened his eyes, looking at his love.</p><p>Bending down, Richie kissed him on the lips. “It was great sharing it with you, Eds,” Richie whispered as he watched Eddie fall asleep. It was so beautiful. Smiling, Richie cuddled up next to his boyfriend and went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>